New Demigods in Town
by WannabeJapanesePerson
Summary: DISCONTINUED!
1. Character

I just love the book so much XD, and totally wanted to be a demigod too when I first read it :P

Well, I'm totally terrible at writing summaries, well I just hope you enjoy (; If you are going to leave a comment, please just leave constructive criticism, or just nice comments (:

Thanks for reading this and ENJOY :3

* * *

Hellos! I'm Aoi and I'm 13. I'm going to be starting school at Sunnyside Jr. High. This place seems awesome, much prettier than my last school. That place was a dump. Don't get the wrong idea. I didn't get kicked out of my last school, my mom just suddenly decide to leave. Well, I don't mind as long as this place keeps out the… monsters. Yes, I have been seeing monsters, some of them even tried to attack me! Terrible monsters. My mom just seems so worried these days... I mean she has always been worried about me and her job, but never this worried… I hope nothing's wrong. Anyways, I hope I can enjoy this school, make new friends. I had to leave my former best friend, Lacy; she was very nice to me and everything even with my dyslexia and all. Oh, I have ADHD too… kind of a real problem… oh wells I'll live as my mom always has taught me to think. Now… got to hurry to that orientation.

* * *

So here I am, standing in front of this big metallic door with a weeping willow to the right and a cemetery to the left. "Sunnyside Jr. High, the place of paradise for the help-needed kids!" I mentally recited, remembering the flyer I saw a few weeks ago. Yeah, it's real sunny and happy right here, alright. I sighed for the umpteenth time. It really isn't my fault I have ADHD/Dyslexia or the fact that I'm able to see things other people don't. Nor the fact that I'm unable to say still for at least one minute. No really, it isn't my fault. The one to blame should be my parents. I never knew them nor seen them before in my whole, which brings us to the fact that I was raised in an orphanage. Real nasty place I tell you. When they say "proper conduct is a must", they mean business. Too much rules to follow, too much snobbish people to hate. This is exactly why I'm standing here in front of "Sunnyside Jr. High". I shook my head again. If someone was to pass by, they would see a thirteen year old girl in a sea blue hoodie banging her head on the brick wall as if to punish herself for being so stupid. With another sigh, I proceeded into the grounds of Sunnyside Jr. High. "Sunnyside Jr. High, eh? Let's see if you're able to handle Carmen Lu."


	2. The School is INFESTED!

Aoi's POV - It's not that long, but I wanted to put a part of the story out XD

Hope you enjoy :D

* * *

I entered the big building of Sunnyside Middle School.

From the outside, there were many trees that bordered the school.

I don't know if it was just me, but the school seemed really beautiful as the fall breeze rustled all the trees' leaves.

The school was empty as I entered.

The halls were clean and the lockers looked unused.

I was wondering if I came to school on a wrong day or something.

Then, I saw a girl next to me; I guess she was wondering the same thing.

Well, maybe she would be my first friend here at Sunnyside.

.

"HI! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

I couldn't help but be excited! I was going to make a new friend!

"Uh… Carmen?"

Oh~ Carmen, what a nice name! Maybe she would become my best friend. Ladidada~…

"Um… sorry for say this but, you're smiling very creepily…"

"Ah! GAH! SORRY! I was just thinking about how we could become good friends!"

I could help but smile.

"Ehm, so… we are supposed to go to the auditorium right? School feels empty…"

Exactly what I thought! I wonder about this girl… and I have a bad feeling about this school…

"and there is a bad aura, come on, let's hurry…"

EXACTLY WHAT I WAS THINKING! WOAH THIS GIRL IS AWESOME!

.

So we started to run toward the auditorium, carefully, quietly.

.

"Wait, Carmen. I haven't even introduced myself! I'm Aoi, and it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

.

I must have sounded too formal, because Carmen was giving me another "you're weird" look.

.

"Um... okay, I just want to check the auditorium… maybe there is something wrong… I have an even worse feeling about this place…"

.

Carmen didn't argue. I snuck under the door and in between the two windows that lets you see into the auditorium.

I couldn't believe my eyes… this place wasn't safe at all… The whole auditorium was filled with monsters!

There were Cerberuses – three headed dog things, hydras – snake things that keep regenerating heads, chimaeras – half lion half goat things, and bunch of other terrible monsters that I couldn't even name.

.

"Carmen…" I whispered,

"We have to get out of here now!"

"What why?" she whispered back, then she looked through the window and almost gasped.

"You could see them too right? That's why you want to get out of here?"

.

Carmen's voice was a little shaky now, now I knew, she was someone just like me!

"Yeah, the monsters right… we got to get out of here!"

I might have said that a little too loud, because I saw some heads start to turn.

"RUN!" I whispered.

.

We started running, I had no idea where too, but I knew we couldn't stay at the monster infested school.


	3. We Meet a Satyr

I'm trying to write a little bit every time I go on the computer :P

Please be patient if you actually read this anyways enjoy! Also, no rude comments are allowed! :O only nice and constructive criticism is allowed. Thank you very much for reading!

Aoi's POV if you are wondering why I only write in Aoi's POV, Carmen is my friend :P in real life I mean, and I have no idea how she thinks, so I can't write in her POV, sorry to those who was actually waiting for a Carmen POV

Also, sorry for re-uploading this like a million times XD found out there were many problems with it :P *from Pikachu :P

* * *

We ran. We ran as fast as we could, with my short legs, I couldn't believe how fast I was running.

It was tiring, running was very tiring. I'm not the athletic kind of person.

Carmen wasn't looking that good either, I guess now was the time to rest for a while.

.

"Um… so hey… Carmen are you okay? You don't look so good… do you need water or something?"

"Nah, I'm all right. So… you're a demigod too aren't you?"

"Demigod?"

I was totally confused, what the heck was Carmen talking about?

"Let me explain. Demigods are children of a god and a mortal parent."

"Basically, offspring of a god and mortal?"

"Yes."

"Well, how do you know all of this? You're a half-blood too then aren't you?" If Carmen knew about half-bloods, then she must have been one!

"Um, well yeah. I'm a daughter of Hermes, the great messenger of the gods."

"Ah! He's awesome! I read stories about him and he seems like such a great guy!"

"About that… demigods – another name for a half-blood, rarely see their godly parent, since they are always busy at Olympus and all… so I've only seen my dad once so far in my entire life."

.

Carmen looked sad as she said that, but to break the tension I said something stupid, along the lines of:

.

"Oh my god… I just noticed… I'm starving."

Right after I said that, Carmen started looking at me weird.

Then, she couldn't hold it in, and cracked up, which made me crack up.

We laughed like crazy for some time, before Carmen said,

.

"Well, we should go look for some food." As she wiped away a tear.

I beamed, "Yeah, that's a great idea."

.

As we ate in an empty café, Carmen and I talked.

.

"So… how's life?" I asked, like always when there is nothing to talk about.

"Terrible! Just terrible!"

Carmen just said this without an explanation, and I didn't want to bother asking.

"Uh huh…" I leaned in and whispered "…is it just me or that guy is looking at us, over there?"

I made a gesture to the guy who was on the next table; I hoped he didn't see me...

"Yeah, I kind of noticed too… Think we should get out of here?"

"Totally."

.

We hurried out of our seats, leaving a few bills behind to pay for our lunch, and almost ran out the door.

I could hear the guy coming after us.

He was wearing a long coat, which made him look very mysterious. He also wore a hat, and a scarf, which made it hard to see his face.

I told Carmen to start running.

The guy started following us, as we started running.

He screamed "STOP!"

Well, as you know, we were scared out of our wits, so we didn't stop.

"Oh my god! STOP!" The dude shouted, as I heard him trip.

Being the good person I am, I was about to turn back and help him.

Carmen just dragged me along.

"That's it." The guy sounded mad, and then I heard some weird music…

Just as I was about to look back, I noticed we were near a forest.

Vines started shooting out and wrapped around our legs so we couldn't escape.

Then, more vines came at us.

They wrapped around our hands and almost made us into a cocoon!

.

"Geez! You demigods sure are a lot of trouble." He came up to use rubbing his head.

He took his hat off and… THERE WERE HORNS ON HIS HEAD!

"Uh…Uh… HORNS!" I blurted out without realizing.

"Satyr?" How did Carmen know what this guy was? He was still giving me the creeps…

"Aha… sorry for wrapping you in vines…" He sounded nice enough, but still! HE FREAKIN' SENT VINES AFTER US!

"Ehm! So why were you stalking us! Huh HUH!" I was kind of overreacting, but who cares!

"Well about that… sorry if I scared you…"

.

It could have been just me, but I think his face was burning red…

.

"Um… okay…" I just noticed Carmen hasn't been talking for a while… I looked over to her, to find her… sleeping.

"CARMEN! HOW CAN YOU BE SLEEPING AT A TIME LIKE THIS?" I took her by the shoulders and shook her.

"BELH! JUST LET ME SLEEP!" Carmen said as she curled up with the vines and dosed off.

"Ah… I give up… by the way, satyr dude, what's your name?"

"Satyr dude? Ehm, it's Grover II, you can call me G2." He was beaming as he said that, I wonder why, but now wasn't the time to ask.

"So… G2, why were you stalking us?" I gave him a suspicious look.

"Well, I'm here to bring you two to Camp Half-Blood, where you will receive training."

"Camp Half-blood? Half-blood another name for a demigod right?"

.

This was very interesting indeed.

Some crazy satyr guy shows up and captures us in vines, now he wants to take us somewhere.

The thing is I should have been scared the whole time, but I guess I have calmed down… something doesn't seem right… but he doesn't seem like a bad person.

I'll trust him for now I guess.

.

"Yup! So let's get moving!" G2 sure seemed happy, I'll ask him later… to tell me about himself.

"Ah! Wake up your friend and let's go!" He started to march along happily, when he suddenly turned around and said

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Aio, Aio Hōseki."

"Nice name." G2 said with a smile.

.

I have a feeling this is the start of a new friendship.

.

After waking Carmen up, we headed out.

"TO CAMP HALF-BLOOD WE GO!" We all said in unison.

Yup, to Camp Half-Blood we go.


End file.
